keroroyinandyangjlucyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Grant
Eliza Grant was a Pekoponian girl who met Fujuju in London during World War II. She later became his first wife and they had a daughter, Rita together. Biography Eliza met Fujuju in London, 1940, when her father, a university professor, brought home a 'lizard' he had found while traveling in Switzerland. Eliza first treated Fujuju was a pet, keeping him in a cage and naming in Elijah after the 'E' shaped-symbol on his stomach. After Fujuju revealed he could talk and was an alien, Eliza helped him to adjust to the ways of Pekopon while he in turn served as her tutor. She was also introduced him to literature. When the situation in the country had become unstable, Eliza's father had Eliza and Fujuju marry and leave the country. At the time of the marriage, Fujuju saw it as a way of helping her escape the country, whereas she had fallen in love with him. They lived in New York together, until Fujuju was taken by alien authorities, as he was illegally living on Pekopon at the time. After he left, Eliza discovered she was pregnant, and had the baby alone. She went on to received her doctorate as well as several honorary ones. Eliza traveled the world with her daughter, while always keeping an eye out for Fujuju, while establishing relations with other aliens who had been in situations similar to Fujuju's and founding the still-mysterious Grant Foundation. They finally reconnected before her death in the summer of 2009. Personality Eliza has a very head-strong, curious personality, and due a lifetime of natural curiosity, she is rarely surprised by the unusual. Even Fujuju's presence leads to her being more excited than afraid of him. Underneath this, however, is a somewhat insecure character, torn between a love of science and literature and a desire to have a family, not seeing that both were possible (and, given her time period, this would have been the general thinking for many). While unseen, she grows into a more confident character, balancing out raising her daughter and helping the Grant Foundation. Appearance Eliza's appearance changes several times throughout the course of the story. In the beginning of Eliza, she is a young girl with long, light brown hair, as well as blue eyes. As she grows older, she cuts her hair and begins to curl it, keeping with styles of the time. She also is seen wearing period and age-appropriate dress of the time throughout the story. Family and Relationships Father With Eliza's mother dying early, her father became her only parent. Her father sees Eliza's brilliance, and encourages this, along with her studying. While often away on trips far away, he still cares for his daughter, and the two are seen to have a good relationship with one another, Eliza's father often giving in to his daughter's demands after enough pleading from her. Nanny Nanny serves as the maid in the house, and, when she was younger, Eliza's main caretaker when her father was unable to care for her. She is one of Eliza's closest friends, and her usually tough exterior quickly falls for Eliza. She thinks of Eliza as one of her own family, and Eliza considers Nanny a member of the family as well. Fujuju (Elijah) Eliza was never particularly afraid of Fujuju, and instead of being terrified of him when he spoke to her, she was excited upon this development. Fujuju was another force that encouraged Eliza to reach her full potential, and he became the main force in allowing her to enter college. He becomes Eliza's best friend over the years, and he acts as her tutor while she teaches him the ways of Pekoponian society. Over time, Eliza develops a crush on Fujuju, which transforms into love. Even when they are married, and Fujuju sees it as helping a friend, she is in love with him, eventually confessing her feelings to him. While initially stunned and confused by these feelings, Fujuju comes around to realizing his love for her as well, and they work on building a normal existence for the year and a half before he is captured and taken from her. Thomas Marshall Thomas Marshall was an Air Force pilot and Eliza's boyfriend previous to her meeting Fujuju, and the two were nearly engaged. It is clear early-on that Thomas does not take Eliza or her ambitions seriously, and brushes off her interest in education as "a passing fancy". He grows jealous of Fujuju as she notices Eliza's attentions falling on her tutor, and Eliza eventually leaves him for Fujuju after Thomas attacks him. Rita Grant Eliza devotes much of her life after Rita is born to helping other aliens and to raising Rita. Although very little is seen of Rita and Eliza together, both have spoken of a great love for one another. Eliza raised Rita on her own, and they traveled the world together, as one another's closest and most constant friends. Trivia *Her physical appearance is somewhat based on Judy Garland. *She is named after Eliza Dolittle from My Fair Lady. *She speaks in a London accent, which Fujuju acquires later-on.